


The Drive

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Random Doofus Rick Tales [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Taxis, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Uber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC: You're my taxi driver and you're really cute and talkative





	The Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saint_Rick_The_Dick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Rick_The_Dick/gifts).



You didn't drive, you had your reasons, and all you wanted was to get to point A to point B without talking to anyone, including your driver. Most of them were middle aged men, a few women, though they kept to themselves. This time, from the moment you took a seat, and he offered the amenities, you frowned. He was too cheerful, and you didn't have the energy for this today. 

Making yourself busy, deleting emails, checking facebook, you soon got bored and asked him one question. And of course, he was the type of guy who gave lengthy, well detailed answers with a smile. Hmm, maybe there was something to him. You threw the most complicated questions, on topics which ranged from favorite restaurants, to the malleability of the human brain. 

Since you didn't want him to get distracted, he pulled over so you could move to the passenger seat. From here, you were able to get a better look at him. Up until this point in your life, there weren't that many men that could hold your interest for this long, but he was different. You weren't surprised to find out, that he was actually a scientist. What was a scientist doing as a taxi driver?

He shrugged, finding that this job was a good way for him to get out of the house. Why, you asked, now invested in his every word. This man, Rick, had been cooped up for a little longer then he preferred, and his doctor thought it would be good for him to try something new. And well, driving around, with complete strangers on a daily basis, made him uncomfortable, but he soon got used to it.

For his age, you thought there should have been someone around, a wife, kids, a visiting nurse, but no it was just him. You didn't like the idea of him being alone, of having to be forced into seeing different people, ones he would probably never see again. Soon, you would be arriving at your destination. Soon, would come the inevitable, and you'd leave and never see him again. You normally didn't do this, and well he was your taxi driver, a really cute and talkative senior of a man, but you invited him to dinner.

Seeing as you were wearing a little black dress, high heels, with your hair curled about your face, and your lovely makeup, he thought you should be out with someone younger, who better suited you. When you arrived at your destination, you didn't go anywhere. Inside the restaurant, your blind date was waiting, possibly another loser who just wanted a good time. That wasn't what you wanted. 

Please, you asked, just come away with me. He wrung his hands, bit his lips and was a stuttering mess. You took one of his hands, and gave it a squeeze. This was crazy, you hardly knew him, and yet this was what you had been waiting for. You couldn't, you wouldn't let go of him now. Where did you want him to go, he answered.

Anywhere, as long as he ran away with you.

 


End file.
